(Xetreverse) Faeries
(This article is still under development, more information and changes will be made to this) Name: Dreamone Homeplanet: Eskaus (Non-existent now) Sentience: Sentient Strengths Work as a hive, in groups or colonies. A faerie individual as tall as two feet can easily pick up a minivan and walk off with it however flying with such weight is a different story. They have high heat tolerance and resistance to water. They are nocturnal and yet have the ability to see the full spectrum of colours. All faeries have the ability to sing mesmerizing songs that are beautiful to any living being(including animals). Male faeries have a rough edge at the base of their wings and when rubbed together it sounds like a string instrument being played such as a base, cello, violin, or a fiddle. It also depends on the size of the wing that is being used. Smaller wings can produce a much higher pitch notes while bigger wings can make much lower notes. In dreamones it is most common that they can produce pheromones for communication. This also makes the opposite gender more gentle towards the other and that they don’t want to hurt the other. That is of course if the one releasing the pheromones doesn’t want to hurt the other intentionally. (However the smell is highly unappealing to other species that are not faerie such as humans) Weaknesses What is this species vulnerable to or lacking in? They cannot handle solid food, only liquids and soft foods. Must eat every two hours if if subspecies is Dreamone, four hours if subspecies is Lurrian. The Dreamurrian which is half Lurrian half Dreamone must eat every three hours. This is all because they burn high amounts of energy like shrews and hummingbirds. Appearance All faeries have fuzzy antennae can be quite fluffy or sparse, wings, sharply pointed fangs and have six arms(wings vary as much as arms do), typically they are two feet tall, can be three or four feet tall. Three feet for warriors and four feet for monarchs. These height traits apply to Dreamones and Dreamurrians. With Lurrians though they are far larger than the two however that is if the Dreamurrian does not exceed the height of a Dreamone. Lurrians can reach the height of 16 feet tall naturally. Faeries are hive dwellers or normally live in colonies like that of bees and ants. They do go through metamorphosis. All faeries have wide variation of colors, their antennae,wings and eyes are always the same color(They range from yellow, blue, green, red, pink whatever color that can be imagined) Their clothes not all can be entirely matching their natural color. Dreamones This subspecies tends to be much prettier than the other types of faeries, their hair is straight and dark. They are somewhat feared by general communities but otherwise focus mainly on the lurrians from which they hunt and kill them like wild animals. Dreamones naturally hunt and kill vampires and do not drink human blood. Human blood would give them a stomach ache. Dreamones behave more civilized than most other faeries. People don't mind much with them walking about in society but are suspicious of them. Appearance: Dreamones are thin, small and have big eyes. They have fangs, incisors and molars but their ears pointed ears like elves. Most dreamones have light colored skin. Wings are very pretty in both males and females but the males always have theirs more vibrant. Lurrians The subspecies of this type are one of the utmost considerably ugliest and largest of all other faeries thus causing general misconceptions, distrust of the lurrian faerie. Appearance: Lurrians are muscular, bulky and very tall with smaller eyes. They have a a large mouth with an underbite and tusks protruding from the bottom jaw. They have no incisors and no molars, all teeth are razor sharp. Their ears are pointed and jagged or spiked. Other features that bring lurrians apart from the dreamones are the dark skin and their spiked hair. Just like the dreamone in colors the wings in males are always more vibrant while theirs are rough and more tattered in appearance. Dreamurrians This is a mix of both the subspecies. Dreamurrians basically have both their advantages and disadvantages.